Asleep
by Spark Of Insanity
Summary: Blaine willed the tears not to fall as he cradled the bloody and broken Kurt in his arms, struggling to keep his voice clear as he sang. Songfic


**AN: I recently saw Sucker Punch and absolutely fell in love with it. I love Emily's vocals on all of the covers she does and I thought this one particularly stood out. The way she sings each word is just so powerful.**

_Italics are thoughts_**_  
>Italic&amp;bold is Blaine singing<br>_Bold&Underline are the song lyrics**

**Songs are:  
><strong>**Asleep (cover) by Emily Browning  
><strong>**And a snippet of lyrics from Critical by the Jonas Brothers**

**I usually recommend reading the fic while listening to the song in the background.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Kurt shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself.<p>

"Please don't do this..." Kurt's voice choked out. He looked up at the sullen pair of hazel eyes piercing into his broken soul. "Why?"

"Kurt... we were high school sweethearts. They just don't last." Blaine paused, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm just not in love with you anymore." Kurt stayed silent, willing the tears not to fall from his now gray eyes. Blaine reached out to rub his back, but Kurt shied away from his touch and darted out of Blaine's apartment into the bitter, cold New York night.

"Kurt! Stop! KURT!"

**Sing me to sleep**  
><strong><span>Sing me to sleep<span>**  
><strong><span>I'm tired and I<span>**  
><strong><span>I want to go to bed<span>**

"Kurt! Hey!" Blue eyes looked up from the magazine he was skimming through on the way to his apartment. He spotted Peter and his expression softened as his boyfriend grinned and made his way to Kurt. When they kissed in greeting Kurt tasted alcohol and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Have you been drinking?" He questioned as he slipped the magazine into his satchel.

"Babe, 'ou're sooo prettyy to'ay."

"Peter," Kurt frowned, "You're drunk."

"I'm horny too." He whispered harshly in Kurt's ear. He firmly wrapped his hand around Kurt's and tugged the protesting boy down the street and into an alleyway. He pushed Kurt against a brick wall and pinned down the lithe boy's body with his own. He smothered Kurt with open mouth kisses as the pale boy struggled against his attacker.

"S-stop Peter!" Kurt brought his knee up and it collided with Peter's gut. The built man stumbled and Kurt took the opportunity to run away. Peter tackled Kurt to the ground and flipped him over so he was on his back. Kurt scrambled to try and claw at Peter's face but the stronger man backhanded Kurt, making black dots spot his vision.

His hand snaked between them and undid Kurt's jeans, tugging them down. He undid his own pair and dug his fingers into Kurt's hip, aligning them with his own.

"No! Stop! Pete- AGHHH," black dotted Kurt's vision again as he was penetrated, tears falling down his face.

**Sing me to sleep**  
><strong><span>Sing me to sleep<span>**  
><strong><span>And then leave me alone<span>**  
><strong><span>Don't try to wake me in the morning<span>**  
><strong><span>'Cause I will be gone<span>**  
><strong><span>Don't feel bad for me<span>**  
><strong><span>I want you to know<span>**  
><strong><span>Deep in the cell of my heart<span>**  
><strong><span>I will feel so glad to go<span>**

Kurt laid on the cold floor immobile, his genitals exposed to the bitter winds and his ass sore, blood and semen streaming out. His eyes were wide and his yells were strangled. Peter had just finished up and started to stand, fixing his jeans. Kurt wished he were home, wrapped in warm blankets on his comfortable couch.

"Filthy slut." Peter wiped blood away from his cheek as Kurt had been able to minimally wound him. Kurt saw him rounding and felt incredible pain in his abdomen. He tried to scream but no sound came out of his throat. Peter grabbed Kurt's jacket and lifted him so his feet were hovering above the ground. He slammed Kurt into the brick wall and punched him, snapping Kurt's head to the side. He gripped Kurt's chin and kissed him, shoving his tongue deep into Kurt's mouth.

He whimpered, feeling beyond violated. He bit down on Peter's tongue and was rewarded with a swift punch to his gut. Peter threw him down on the floor and relentlessly kicked Kurt, ignoring the sickening cracks that rang out. He rolled Kurt onto his other side and lined kicks against his back.

Kurt writhed on the concrete, pain shooting through ever fiber of his being. He wished the pain would stop. He heard a dark chuckle that sounded far away before he felt his leg snap, a clean, but blindingly painful break in the bone. All the sound he could make was a choked sob.

_Please, just go away._

**Sing me to sleep**  
><strong>Sing me to sleep<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to wake up<strong>  
><strong>On my own anymore<strong>

Kurt couldn't move. Even breathing hurt, his shallow pants made his chest ache. He stayed immobile on the ground wishing he could escape the pain and torment. It just wasn't fair.

He coughed blood on the floor next to him, whimpering in pain. His eyes struggled to fight the overwhelming heaviness they felt. In the end it was too much for his exhausted body. He shut his eyes and tried to block out the pain by reminiscing in good memories. He immersed himself in crystal clear moments at home, in the old McKinley High choir room, and even Dalton.

**Sing to me**  
><strong>Sing to me<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to wake up<strong>  
><strong>On my own anymore<strong>

Blaine shoved his hands in his pockets as he turned a corner in Manhattan. His teeth chattered when a cool breeze picked up and swirled leaves in the street. He paused when he heard a strange sound coming from an alley a coupled of paces ahead of him. Blaine ducked into the dark narrow passage and saw a figure lying on the floor, shivering and whining. He pulled his cell phone and dialed 911, requesting an ambulance.

He ran to the slumped body and his breath left him. The man was lying in a pool of his own blood and his pants were drawn down, exposing his bruised flesh. He kneeled down and gasped when he recognized the face that plagued his memories. He gathered the bloody Kurt in his arms, not expecting him to scream out in fright.

Kurt's eyes shot opened and he shut his mouth as soon as he saw Blaine. Kurt fisted Blaine's shirt and curled into the love of his life's chest.

**Don't feel bad for me**  
><strong><span>I want you to know<span>**  
><strong><span>Deep in the cell of my heart<span>**  
><strong><span>I really want to go<span>**

"Kurt," Blaine tapped Kurt's paling cheek, "Don't give on me. You're gunna make it. C'mon."

"Give up? I-I'm happy Blaine." Kurt reached a crooked hand up to caress Blaine's face. Blaine places his hand over Kurt's and runs his thumb back and forth. "Don't cry. You're so pretty when you smile." Blaine couldn't help but chuckled lightly as he desperately held back his tears. Kurt's red lips turned upward as a dribble of blood trailed down his chin. "There you go." Kurt leaned against Blaine and closed his eyes. Blaine buried his head in the broken man's chest and rocked them back and forth, cooing to his ex-lover softly.

**Sing me to sleep**  
><strong><span>Sing me to sleep<span>**  
><strong><span>There is another world<span>**  
><strong><span>There is a better world<span>**

"Blaine?" It was barely audible but it was heard as the men locked eyes.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"S-sing me to sleep, Blaine... I'm tired and I..." He closed his eyes, "I want to go to bed."

"O-of course. Anything."

**_Used to have everything figured out_**  
><strong><em>But it's different now<em>**  
><strong><em>When you came, you saw<em>**  
><strong><em>You conquered my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>It's your laugh and your smile<em>**  
><strong><em>wanna stay for a little while<em>**  
><strong><em>Idon't wanna go<em>**  
><strong><em>I just want you in my arms<em>**

Blaine willed the tears not to fall as he cradled the bloody and broken Kurt in his arms, struggling to keep his voice clear as he sang.

**Well, there must be**  
><strong><span>There must be<span>**  
><strong><span>There is another world<span>**  
><strong><span>There is a better world<span>**

"Mmm, hi mom. Hi Pav," Kurt chuckled lightly. "Love 'ou too..." Blaine blinked away the hot liquid fighting to slip down his face. He ran his thumb over Kurt's hand. "Blaine's 'ere..." Kurt seemed to laugh quietly again to himself before coughing up more blood.

"Ma, I'm so tired." Kurt snuggled deeper against Blaine. He used all of his strength to look up into Blaine's hazel eyes. His eyes fluttered shut again as he murmured into Blaine's shirt.

"Love 'ou Blainey-boo... Bye." Blaine couldn't hold his tears any longer as the man beneath him stilled.


End file.
